To Be Loved By the Legend Killer
by CarbonRKO
Summary: Randy Orton has always been the playboy of the WWE, but what happens when he falls for the new diva, but doesn't tell her about his past, and who will try to perminently tear them apart?
1. locked inside

Billie lay sound asleep on the couch, breathing softly. She looked so content there, he hated to have to wake her up. He sat down on the edge of the couch, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

He smiled to himself thinking about what he had been like. He had slept with every ring rat he could find, until one day, she had showed up. Never would he have believed, that the one girl he needed, he loved, was nine years younger than him, far from his type, and far less experienced than him, on every front.

He remembered the day she had signed her developmental contract. She seemed so lost, so out of place, he felt for her. Teaching her the ropes, and getting to know her had been one of the only smart moves he had ever made. Everyone has their fare share of mistakes, he had a few more than that.

Twenty year old Billie Smith, had made her on screen debut two weeks earlier, with Randy against Edge in a crumpling storyline of RKO's breakdown, and the crowd loved her. She was the rebel without a cause onscreen, and off-screen she was the beautiful loner and daredevil. Everyone liked her, but no one really understood her.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Ha, that was a first. Approaching their one month anniversary, he had never once pressured her for more, when he usually would have broke it off if he hadn't gotten it the first few days.

At first sight 20 year old Billie Smith, and 29 year old Randy Orton were a sight to see.

He felt her stretch her legs and moved her arms slightly under his jacket, which she had been using as a blanket. She opened her eyes slowly, and reached out to touch his leg.

He reached down and held her hand. "You feeling better?"he asked. She had just been through her first table, due to Edge, in their match.

"Um... I'm getting there."she said smiling.

She moved her arms out from under his jacket, and he saw it for the first time after it was cleaned. She had landed wrong going down, and her arm had been gashed in two places.

She noticed him looking at it, and quickly hid her arm again.

"I'm sorry."he whispered. He hated that he had let her take that bump but, she took it good. Adam had wanted to use his nice spear, but that wouldn't have looked as convincing, so she agreed to take it. The no disqualification thing had kinda been sprung on them, none of them were prepared. Originally it was just going to be a spear, then it was going to be off the ring mat, and then in all finality it became through a table set up in the corner, that everyone thought would be him going through.

She reached up and pulled his arm, causing him to come with it. She softly kissed him, and caressed his cheek. "It wasn't your fault. I'm the one who volunteered to do it."

He looked down, and was thinking that maybe he should have said no. He looked up at her. "I still should have protected you."

He remembered hearing it all go down. He had just been put through the announce table and was selling waiting for the cue of the Hardy's to come help, because MNM had all gotten in on the action. He was selling and heard the slam and crowd booing then Lillian had whispered, "It didn't go right". He didn't care how much selling he was supposed to do, he was up as quickly as he could move, which due to the fact that the announce table did hurt, was very slow. Matt and Jeff got there before him but, that didn't make him any more interested in the match. He noticed the blood immediately and Jeff lent his shirt to stop the blood. She was truely out, and he still had to give Edge the evil eye, which wasn't too hard. He knew that it wasn't his fault but he still blamed himself.

"Randy. You cant always protect me. Accidents happen, and I'll be fine."she said rubbing his cheek. "Trust me I'll be back next week doing more stupid things than before."laughing slightly.

"I still get to protect you some though right?"he asked giving her the puppy dog eyes, and the slight lip.

She pulled him to her again, kissing him. He was always worried he was moving too fast, so he waited a minute before asking for entrance with his tongue. She opened up and he let his tongue dance with her's and rhomb around her mouth. He was beginning to feel that she was getting more comfortable with him when, there was a knock on the door. He had completely forgot that they were supposed to be leaving, and that John was waiting on them.

"Come in."he yelled, and kissed her lightly one more time. John always had the worst timing. He felt her sit up on the couch, so that they were face to face.

The door opened quickly and John entered. He took one look at the picture, of Randy with swollen lips, Billie sitting beside him under his jacket with her bandaged arm, and her knees pulled up to her chest, and they were both looking at him like he had just done something horribly wrong. He said only one word, "Oops," and turned around and walked back out closing the door behind him.

They both laughed out loud.

"Where were we?"she asked. As they kissed gingerly, he realized they really did need to be getting going.

Regrettably he had to break the kiss. " We really have to go baby. I came in to get you like, half an hour ago, but somehow I got distracted."he said.

He stood up and allowed her to put her legs over the side of the couch. She allowed him to help her to her to her feet. He noticed she hadn't even changed out of her ring gear, she was still in her boots, short shorts and tattered shirt, with one arm band on and one off, due to the bandages. She handed him back his jacket, and since it was summer she wouldn't freeze to death in her lack of clothing. He took her hand and opened the door for her.

John was sitting on the floor out in the hall listening to his ipod. He stood when they came out Randy carrying their bags and his jacket, Billie looking so frail, and tired, he had never seen her look that way before. Randy had bags under his eyes already, even though he hadn't had time to loose any sleep yet, he knew he would, Randy would be up all night watching her, making sure she was ok. John had never seen his best friend this way over a girl before. He liked it, to him this was how Randy Orton should be. The playboy image had never fit him, Randy was a sweetheart that needed someone he could love. Billie fit perfectly. Sure she was younger than him, she had no idea of a lot of the things Randy had done in his youth, and she wasn't particularly a party girl. That was perfect, because even though Randy had gone with him on several occasions he had always been uncomfortable about the whole club scene.

"Sorry about that earlier. I was just seeing what was taking so long, I mean we were going to be gone like, forty-five minutes ago."he said looking at his watch. He stood and leaned against the wall, for the apology he knew was inevitable. But, the one thing that tweaked him, was he knew it would not come from Randy but, from Billie. Randy was a good guy but, he needed to learn to take up for his mistakes.

"I got sidetracked man, besides after the whole table thing she needed the rest."Randy said.

"Don't worry 'bout it man."That was a first. A good first step to taking responsibility for his actions.

John headed off down the hall and Randy and Billie followed at a slower pace, due to the fact that they were both really sore.

The arena in Dallas, Texas that had been packed less than two hours earlier, was now silent. They reached the back doors where they were supposed to be exiting to their cars, and pushed the doors. They didn't budge. They pushed harder still nothing.

"What's going on?"asked Matt. Matt, Jeff, Punk, and Maria had just joined them trying to exit the building.

"The doors wont open."Billie replied.

"Your kidding right?"Maria asked. She shook her head.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out?"Punk inquired.

"You don't. There isn't a door in this building that isn't locked."Glen said. He had walked up behind the Hardy's and scared poor little Maria half to death.

"Your kidding right big man. There's got to be a way out."she replied.

"Nope. With you seven, the total comes to twenty-six, trapped here. Catering's in the back for those of you who are hungry. Get comfortable, were stuck here till' tomorrow when they come back to take down the set and ring."Glen added before walking off.

They shrugged, and cursed the stupid people who would lock 26 people in a building overnight. In the end they joined everyone else in catering. Glen had been right including all of them there was 26 people, and a lot of snack food. Bored wrestlers does not bod well.

"We could always bust out some windows."Rob said, sitting on the floor, with a chip bag, which he had eaten by himself.

"That's destruction of public proper Rob. Besides this isn't too bad."Mark said, from back in a corner with Lashley, Shawn, Hunter, and Glen.

"Speak for yourself big guy."Carly said.

"Don't you think our families will wonder where we are?"Punk asked.

"Nope, we were going out remember. Everyone just assumes were pulling an all-nighter, we've done it before."she said, sitting on a table beside Jeff and Randy.

"Is anyone actually expecting a phone call, because this gets better and better the phones don't work. Due to the metal and rock."Johnny said, standing with Melina trying to find booze.

"Billie, is your baby expecting a call?"Jeff asked.

"Ya."she replied.

"Amy and Jay are expecting one from me."Adam added.

"Oh that's just great. The fate of our night, rest in the hands of the Ho Lita, the Creepy Little Bastard Christian, and The Reject Shannon Moore."looking around her she added. "Get comfortable, we'll be here a while."

"Can I ask one question, this has always bugged me?"John asked, she nodded. "Why is Shannon your baby?"

The Hardy's burst out laughing. She simply replied, "Long story."

They were having arm wrestling contests at the table to the left of her, which she had kicked Joey's butt at, poker to the right, and the Hardy's were taking on MNM in an hotdog eating contest, which Jeff won. She had been laying on a table somewhere in the center, still tired from that night. As Randy was fighting Hunter in arm wrestling, she slipped out, and down to the ring.

She flipped on the lights and walked down the ramp. She looked around at the empty building, that smelled of popcorn, sweat, and smoke from the pyro. She slid in the ring, and stood looking around at the building that had been, apparently, in an uproar when she had been speared through the table. Sitting down in the corner, propped up on the turnbuckle, she closed her eyes and reminisced.

She made her way to the ring on the arm of the WWE playboy, Randy Orton. For the crowd to see this, it was a bit of a shock, one that they liked. Randy got up on the turnbuckle and did his cocky pose, smiling all the while. He then played with her a little, before they heard, You thing you know me, blast through the speakers. Edge slid in and started yelling at Randy, trapping her in-between the two guys. She pushed Edge, and when he looked like he was going to hit her, Randy pulled her to safety and took the hit. The crowd ate it up.

No disqualifications meant Randy took chair shot after chair shot. Then it was the beginning of the end. Randy ran at Edge, who was on the ropes, and got too big air and went strait through the announce table. She ran over to check on Randy, and got the go ahead that he was ok.

She felt someone pull her, and throw her in the ring. She looked up in time to see Melina running at her, and thought quickly, giving her an enziguri. She hadn't been paying attention to the crowd, she wasn't supposed to. She turned around, to a spear from Edge, which she had been told, was through a table. Although she didn't remember anything after that.

She was pulled out of day dreaming by the familiar Hey, as music blared through the speakers. She couldn't help but laugh at The Legend Killer, or should she say The Sandwich Killer, standing atop the ramp. Randy stood there holding a plate in one hand and a cup in the other, doing his pose. He looked so cute.

"Hold these please."he said handing her the things, before sliding in and running to the turnbuckle, to do his pose again. When done he plopped down in front of her, and smiled. She was still laughing. "Those are for you, thought you might be hungry. What you doing out here by yourself?"he asked.

"Just thinking. Thanks."she said, taking a bite out of her ham and cheese sandwich.

"Well most of us are bunking down. You wanna sleep here?"he asked pointing to the ring.

"Sure. Do we have any blankets?"she replied.

"One minute. You thought my entrance was funny, watch my next one."he said getting out and jogging up to the top of the ramp.

Minutes latter she heard, Stand back there's a hurricane coming through, and died laughing when Randy appeared from behind the curtain with a blanket tied around him as a cape, and another bunch of blankets under one arm. He continued playing till he got to the ring, and added a little fun. As he slid in, he did an Edge, old school Shawn, and humped the ground.

He extended his hand to her. "Mighty Molly?"he asked.

She laughed and took his hand. He lifted her up and put her over one shoulder, and spun around, and spanked her playfully once. He lost his balance and fell over, quickly moving her so he hit the mat and broke her fall.

She propped her arm up on his chest. "Where did you learn to be hurricane at?"she asked.

"Well I think everyone knows how to be hurricane."suddenly the lights went out.

She screamed, and started panicking. She hated the dark, and Randy knew it. He quickly grabbed her and held her against his chest, telling her it would be ok. Then as quickly as they went off they were back on over the stage, John walked out with a microphone.

"Hey, you two mind, a bunch of us cant sleep. Yawl mind if we hang and talk?"he asked.

They laughed at the fact she had been so scared, and motioned for them to come down. While everyone was getting situated, Randy sent her to the back to get ready for bed. Which since she didn't have anything of her own with her, was Randy's shirt and a extra pair of his boxers. As she got back, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

In one corner was Ashley and Matt laughing at one another. She was in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, he was in the same. Melina and Johnny were in another, she was in a pair of short shorts, a tank top, and Johnny's ring jacket because all of a sudden it had gotten really cold. Punk, Maria, Lisa, and Joey were all in one corner, with seven blankets and four pillows. Both Maria and Lisa were in their ring gear, because neither had to wrestle that night, Punk was in sweats and one of his shirts, and Joey was in baggy shorts, a wife beater, and his hair was pulled back in a pink ribbon, she wasn't going to ask. John, Jeff, Adam, Carly, and Kelly were all piled in the center. And Randy was in the last corner, waiting on her. He was shirtless, due to the fact that he had only one shirt with him that night, and she was wearing it. There were cups and plates scattered all around the ring, there were two liters, water bottles, and chips on every step to the ring.

She slid in, and sat between Randy's legs, propped up against him, and under the blanket. "So what are we playing?"she asked getting situated.

"Were just playing truth. You know how to play that right?"Jeff said.

"Ya, who's going first?"she asked.

"I am."Ashley said. She looked at Matt once before asking, she thought she knew the answer but she was going to ask anyway. "Who on the roster, do you have a crush on other than Randy?"she asked smiling.

Her mouth dropped open, she hated Ashley right now. She had never really told her but, Ashley knew the answer. And he had to be in the ring. "Since, like, 8th grade I have had a crush on Jeff Hardy."she said turning pink.

Everyone except her and Jeff laughed, even Randy laughed a little.

"Ok I want to know, everyone in here's WWE crush."she added.

"Trish."Adam replied.

"Candice."John said.

"Torrie."Punk answered.

"Lita."Johnny said, much to Melina's dismay.

"Matt."Melina added.

"John."Ashley answered.

"Billie."Carly said, making her smile.

"I cant say my husband can I?"Torrie first asked, because she had married Billy Kidman. The answer was no. "Fine, Hunter."she said defiantly.

"Stephanie."Matt said.

"Billie."Jeff said, adding to the fire.

"Trish."Randy said at last.

"Why do you like Lita?"Melina asked Johnny.

"I don't know, I have since she escorted the Hardy's. I always got jealous when she'd kiss Matt."Johnny admitted.

"Man you really don't want her, she cheats, snores, eats too much, and is really overbearing."Adam said. Matt agreed.

"So Carly, you really have a crush on Billie?"John asked.

"Ya, I mean she's cute, funny, sweet, and I've never seen another girl with her style. I've seen a guy, Jeff."he answered, causing everyone to laugh.

They played for another twenty minutes, before all the girls decided they needed to go to the bathroom.

"Do you have to go?"Randy asked, as Ashley and Melina stood at the base of the ramp yelling for her to come on.

"Apparently, ya I do."she said, kissing him softly. She broke away but, he pulled her back for another quick kiss. She could hear the girls making noises, she just didn't care.

They walked up the ramp to the back and to the diva locker room so they could "talk".

They all plopped down within the room some where, and the subject they wanted to talk about came out, apparently it was her and Randy.

"So, you and Randy look really cozy. You two look so cute together."Kelly said.

"Well he's just a sweetheart."she replied.

"Sweetheart. Are we talking about the same Randy? You have got to answer one question. Is he good?"Torrie said.

"Excuse me."she replied getting upset.

"Oh c'mon Bill, we would tell you. You must be really good, he's never stayed with a girl this long."Ashley said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I really don't like this conversation."the girls looked at her like she was betraying them all. "Guys, I'm a virgin."she said.

"What? No way. Then what's going on?"was all she heard.

"What are yawl talking about?"she asked.

"Billie, you didn't know. Randy's a major player. He used to have a different girl a day."Maria added.

"Huh..."she couldn't comprehend this.

"He's never pressured you? Dropped hints?"Lisa asked.

"No. Not once. If anything he seems almost reluctant."she added feeling lost again.

"Baby, he ain't never reluctant. And he's never mentioned any of this to you?"Ashley asked.

She couldn't do anything but shake her head.

"Well, I don't know what to say. Maybe he's changed, I really don't know."Melina added. They all looked like they had accidently let the cat out of the bag.

They made their way back down to the ring, her bringing up the rear. She couldn't believe this, it was all too much to comprehend. She stood at the base of the ramp and just starred at Randy. He had a smile on his face, the thousand what smile, she could stare at for hours. How was she going to do this, she needed to know, could she handle it, would he lie?

"So Randy, I have a question for you."Randy nodded, as Melina asked. She almost ran to try and stop her. "How many girls have you slept with?"she asked, and looked so evil in doing so she even scared her.

Randy's smile faded, and he looked back at her just standing there, she knew he could see she was almost in tears. He closed his eyes, and looked flushed. He whispered, "Baby."so low, she barely heard it.

She let a tear roll down her face, as she turned and walked back up the ramp. She couldn't look at him. Not because of the things he had done but, because it didn't change her feelings for him at all.

"Billie wait..."he was cut off by Melina.

"Answer the question. Be honest with your girlfriend."Melina said snidely.

"Don't do this Mel, it's not any of your business, let them deal."Ashley said.

"Baby don't get into this."Johnny whispered.

She didn't turn around, she just kept walking, she couldn't do it. She didn't know who she hated more right now, Randy for not telling her, or her friends for telling her. She walked through the curtain and dropped, crying her eyes out. She pulled her legs to her chest and just cried. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Back in the ring Randy was having the same dilemma. He gave Melina one look and went to go after her.

Jeff was up and met him at the ropes. "Don't, let me. I'll let you know ok."he said.

He let him go, it was his best friend aside from Shannon, maybe he could help her more. In a way he was relieved that Jeff was going first. He turned back to see Melina on her feet staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Answer the question Randy."she said, her words dripping with vile.

He couldn't take her right now. "I don't know. Is that what you wanted to hear Melina. Does that make you happy, I don't know."he yelled. He was losing his temper, this was none of her business to begin with.

"Randy, calm down."John said standing up.

"Calm down, John. Why? I answered her's, now she has to answer mine. Are you happy? Why does it matter to you so damn much Melina?"he said, allowing his voice to get deeper, and yet lower.

"She deserved to know."Melina stated, although she didn't look to confident.

He almost laughed, "And you think I wasn't going to tell her."Melina looked almost surprised. "You know what Melina, from now on let me handle things at my own pace. It was so nice of you to help but, go to hell."

"She would have found out one way or another."she screamed.

He noticed everyone was trying to leave, without touching either one of them. The only ones left in the ring now were himself, Melina, Johnny, and John. He was beyond mad at this point, all he wanted was her out of his sight, he didn't have to justify a thing to her.

"I, was going to tell her. Did you catch that Melina, I! Not you, not Jeff, me. There is a certain time for everything, and tonight was not the night."he said letting his voice go down to almost a whisper. "Everything I've ever told her was true, and if she had ever asked, I would have gladly told her. That girl means everything to me, everything. You know what I don't think I've ever said that before. But, you know what? Its true, she is all I have. And Melina, next time you get into my business think twice. Now I said it earlier, and I don't think I can make it any more clear, go to hell."he said finally. Staring her down as she silently got out of the ring with Johnny.

She felt an hand, and she flinched at the touch. It wasn't Randy's, she looked up into the deep green eyes of Jeff. She sniffled, and he took her in his arms. She cried into his shirt, for a good minute before he spoke.

"Hey, listen."he said. And she did.

She heard every word of what Randy had said to Melina. And it was true, the question had never came to her until tonight when they had brought it up. This was stupid. She fell for Randy, not that Randy, but the real Randy. What did it matter what he had once done, that was the past, she wasn't a princess in her youth. She wiped her face and looked up at Jeff.

He smiled. "He meant every word of it too. I think you may be blowing this a bit out of proportion. That man in there loves you, with all his heart. Are you just going to let him get away?"he said. He kissed her hand before making his way back out to the ring.

She stood behind the curtain and watched him grab a blanket and head out through the stands. Randy was on his knees with his head in his hands, she couldn't help it she wanted so bad to go comfort him. She stood there until he finally lay down. He was staring up at the ceiling, with his arms behind his head.

She slowly made her way down the ramp, and quietly slid into the ring. He was laying there with his eyes closed. She slowly moved to sit by him, never making any noise. He looked so tired, and about five years older. She leaned down slowly, and kissed him. He never budged.

"I'm sorry."he whispered.

She put one leg on each side and straddled his chest. Putting her arms down, she put her chin on them. "Don't be."she said.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had been crying, he could see that, and he hated himself for it. He had never wanted to be the reason she cried. And yet her she was with blood shot eyes, all because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He reached up and rubbed her cheeks as if he could still see where the tears had been. He looked away.

She kissed him again. She hated this. "Hey,"she whispered. He looked up into her eyes for the first time since she had come back out. "that was the past. And if everyone based everything off the past, no one would every get anywhere."She smiled.

He knew she was right but, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had hurt her. "Forgive me?"he asked.

Her answer was another kiss, which instead of him deepening, she did. When the kiss was finally broken, she asked the question that was on her mind. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

He smiled. There was only one thing that came to mind. "I love you."he said.

They kissed again, this time it went unbroken. She realized how much she needed him, and finally figured some things out.


	2. Thinking about Melina

yeah! chapter two is up. thanx for the support on this, i hope you all liked it. here it is, not nearly as long as the first, but hopefully as good.

They lay there together, for how long, she wasn't sure. But, at some time she had fallen asleep. She awoke to a almost pitch black room, and no Randy. She heard clinking in the back, and new he had to get up and use the bathroom, he always did, so that made it about four in the morning.

She turned over on her back and closed her eyes. How could one guy have such an effect on her. It was just Randy, why did he make her feel like this? He was just the beautifully built, bright eyed, big smile, ok so what was there wrong with him. That was her problem, even after the girls leaked his secret, it hadn't changed the way she had felt toward him. Maybe he was perfect to her, was that such a bad thing?

She heard rustling behind her, it was Randy trying to be silent getting back into the ring.

She rolled over, and extended her hand to him. He lay down under the covers with her, wrapping her in a huge hug.

"What was that for?"she asked looking at him.

"For being here when I woke up."he replied.

What was he talking about? Did he honestly still think that she would leave after...the thing. She had realized hours ago that she had over reacted, badly. She blamed Melina for the whole situation, it was her who had asked Randy.

What had been her problem anyway? Was she jealous? Was that what it was?

"Why wouldn't I be?"she asked.

"I don't know. But, you are."he kissed her gently.

"I'm glad I stayed."she replied.

"Me too."he said, laying his head on the pillow. She followed suit, and layed her head on his chest.

They awoke to moving and yelling. She sat bolt upright and looked around, there were people everywhere. What time was it?

"Randy, wake up? It's morning, the moving crew are here."she said trying to shake Randy awake.

He sat bolt upright. "What?"he asked. She pointed to the crew attacking, and taking down the set. "Get your stuff, this ring is uncomfortable. Let's get out of here."he said grabbing her hand, and dragging her to the back.

She thought they might have made it back to the hotel in record time. As they stepped into their room Randy imediatly ran for the bed and fell back asleep. As for her she decided she would take a bath and think more on the Melina subject.

As she ran the water and stripped only one question ran through her mind. Was she really jealous?

She stepped into the tub and let the hot water sooth her aches from the tables and sleeping in the ring. She looked at her arm as she stripped off the bandages, it was bad, but not as bad as it could have been. Had Melina smiled as she threw her into the ring? Knowing her she probably had been.

She heard the door open and quickly ducked her body under the water. Randy stood in the door smiling at her.

"Can I help you Mr. Orton? As you can see I'm kinda busy."she said using the wash rag to cover up.

"Nope just wanted to see you. Sorry to bother you."he said still smiling and still standing in the door.

"Well are you going to close the door?"she asked.

"Sure."he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Ok, smart-ass. Get out please, you want me to look pretty for you? Then you'll let me bathe in peace."she replied.

He smiled, opened the door and walked out. She laughed to herself, he was too cute. Any girl would be happy to be with him.

She thought of what he looked like in his tights. How it squeezed everything in the right place. How cute his butt looked in them, and how big he looked. She could pretty well bet that he was a great lover too.

She stepped out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around her sore body. She knew what she saw in him, but what did he see in her?

ok thats chapter two. review and let me know what you thought. if you have any ideas pitch them, my mind and door are always open. love ya'll


	3. Could she be after Randy?

**Hey ya'll, here's chapter 3. Snaps for me, it would have been like three days ago, but my computer wouldn't let me put anything on fanfic, so it's late as far as I'm concerned. Hope you like it's more or less explaining a lot about Melina, so here it is.**

He closed the door softly behind him, and couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't help it, she was so cute when she was angry. He wondered what she had been thinking about in there, could it have been what he was thinking about.

He plopped down on the bed again, kicking back and looking at the ceiling. It was Melina who had done it. Sure it was partially his fault, he should have just told her. Did Melina have it out for him, or her, was that what it was. It wouldn't be the first time a diva hated another just because of a guy. But, he really didn't want to be the guy.

He loved Billie, not Melina, and he never would. She had Johnny, wasn't she happy. Wait never mind, that woman was never happy, not unless the whole damn world bowed down to her. He would never do that, and he hoped, and if he knew her, neither would Billie.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Billie emerged in baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt with wet hair. She waved her hand at him, and he knew she wanted him to move over for her to lay down. He did as he was instructed.

She collapsed on the bed beside him, she was wiped. Sleeping in a wrestling ring was going way beyond eating, drinking, and sleeping wrestling. She was devoted enough, but this was just too much. She ached in places she didn't even know existed.

She yanked the pillow up and pulled over her head to block out the sun streaming in through the windows. She groaned, on top of the physical pain she was dying on the inside too, the whole Melina thing was killing her, she just needed answers.

She felt movement beside her, what she figured was Randy rolling over, then she heard a click and shuffling, moving the pillow from her head she realized that he had turned off the lights and pulled the curtains too. She moved the pillow back under her head and smiled as Randy lay back down beside her.

He stroked her hair, and gazed into her eyes. What was he to think, he loved this woman, but what would Melina do to get what she wanted?

"Your sweet, and rude. You knew I was taking a bath, why did you come in?"she asked throwing one arm over him.

"Because we have an autograph signing in a half-hour."he said in a horse whisper.

"I don't wanna."she said in a child's whimper.

He just laughed. "Do we really have a choice?" he asked.

"No not really. That doesn't mean I want to go though."she replied.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I know, and I really don't want to have to see Melina."she grimaced at the name.

"She's a bitch."she said. Seeing the surprise on the face of Randy, because she very seldomly,cussed, except in the presence of a Hardy, or Shannon. She laughed, "Well it's true."

"Sure it is, but you shouldn't be the one to say it."he stated. "Do you think she did that on purpose?"he asked cautiously, in case she still trusted Melina.

"Yeah, actually I really begining to believe that. I don't know why, it's just, why..."she asked aloud.

"Well, Melina is the jealous type. And she's also the type that won't stop until she gets what she want's, and I'm afraid that might be me."he replied.

"You. Why would she want you?"she laughed at the look on Randy's face, he looked as if he'd been shot through the heart. "Just kidding big guy. Who wouldn't want you? The point is, what about Johnny."

"That never stopped her from going after London. She ran the pore guy off, for like almost a year, he still hides everytime she's on Smackdown. She was his stalker. I don't know if he'll ever be the same."Randy replied.

"What are we in for, if she is?"she asked quietly.

He kissed he softly and tenderly, "You have nothing to worry about, it's me she wants, and she's not going to get it. Don't think about it, I wont let anything happen to you."he said smiling.

She punched him in the arm, and got up to do something with her hair. If her fans really loved her, they would love her in sweats. But, in the back of her head the nagging question was there. How far would Melina go to get Randy?

**Thats the end. Next chapter we'll see exactly how Melina begins, whats true about her, and what isn't, Billie's match for the title, and maybe a little fun in Cameron. Please review, Love you all.**


	4. Confronting Melina

**ok here we go again, this is chapter 4, thanx to all of those who have commented, and reviewed, i never actually thought it would go this good, considering. but here we go.**

As they entered the auditorium that the autograph signing was being held in, they were quickly surrounded by hundreds of screaming girls and boys. Security surrounded them as quickly as they could and escorted them to the back to rest a minute before having to go out and give autographs until their hands were numb.

They entered the back room, glad to be out of prying eyes and hands, only to meet the gaze of Melina. Billie and Randy immediately wanted to be back out with the fans. It was just the three of them today, and the minutes they had before was as good a time as any to talk to her about what had happened the night before.

"Hi guys. How are you two?"Melina asked with a smile on her face.

She knew Billie was a goody goody type, she had from the word go. So when she broke it off with Randy for the silly reason she had given her, he would come crashing down, right into her arms. Then she could finally do what she had been dying to do, and so longingly wanted to do to Billie, rip her hair out by the roots and make her beg for mercy. She would embarrass her so bad she would leave without a word.

"We're fine Melina. Everything is great."Billie replied.

What, how was that possible? The smile oozed off of her face, she had to be hearing things. Then she noticed that Randy was keeping Billie as close to him as possible. She hated this, she had to stop this from going on.

"I'm so happy to hear that."she replied through gritted teeth.

"Listen Melina, we need to talk to you."Billie replied, Randy wasn't speaking, and that wasn't a good sign.

"Ok. What about? This isn't about last night is it, I was just trying to help you two out. I didn't mean to make any tension between you two..."she was cut off, that was not something you did to her. You don't interrupt me.

"There is not tension between us. You shouldn't have done that last night. You had no right. Melina this isn't your relationship, it's ours, so if there is something you want us to know now would be the time."Randy stated, stepping forward.

He looked so fine, she would forgive him for interrupting her, this time. "What are you talking about?"she said allowing a smirk to curl her lips. Was this bimbo really beginning to figure things out?

"You know what were talking about. You know real well, and if you have a problem, with me, or if your unhappy with Johnny, my suggestion go for someone other than Randy."Billie said stepping up to Melina.

She let a cackle escape her lips. Smiling sadistically, "You really think you stand a chance against me? Your nothing, and before this all over, he will be mine."she replied sharply.

"I will never be yours Melina. Never. So cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. Cause' I'm not Paul I wont let you intimidate me."Randy said glaring at her.

"Do you think I'm going to roll over and die Mel?"Billie laughed. "Because you've got another thing coming. This is war Mel, you see me in the hall don't speak to me, don't look at me, and don't even think about Randy. You wont win. One thing you neglected, is you've never had anyone willing to stand up against you, guess what, you just met your match."she said calmly.

She knew she should take Billie seriously, she was the best, and could probably beat her strait up, that just meant she would have to play dirty. "Looking forward to it. Randy I'll see you later."she said blowing Randy a kiss and going out to the signing, receiving boos from the crowd.

Billie didn't know what she had gotten into, but she knew she wasn't going down without a fight, and she would take anyone that stood in her way to getting Melina.

She glanced at Randy, and smiled and evil smile, before following Melina out with Randy in tow, to cheering.

She never really thought any of this through, what she was getting in could easily be more than anyone could handle. She had several advantages, though more disadvantages, she liked being the underdog, and that she was. She wouldn't hesitate to take risks, but would play fair. Would Melina?

**Guess were going to see confrintations between the girls, and pour Rany's stuck in the middle. Review please, again thank you for reading.**


	5. Giving in

**ok this is chapter 5, and im warning you, there is some sexual stuff in this chapter, not to bad like rated R stuff, so if you have to skip it, but i promise it plays a part latter.**

As her and Randy stepped out of the room her music was being played from somewhere inside the auditorium, and she was announced as the number one contender for the woman's championship. She noticed Melina standing behind the table smirking, clutching her championship to her, like she always did, like it was the most important thing ever, which as of 3 minutes ago apparently was actually Randy.

She waved and pretended nothing was going on, before sitting down at the far end of the table beside Randy with Grisham between them. Fans filled up to her and got pictures, hugs, autographs, and handshakes.

She exited the building quickly, Randy had already had valet bring the car around, he was waiting in the front of his hummer for their quick trip to Randy's house, which was only about 200 miles away, before heading to the airport for the trip to Cameron.

"This whole thing is stupid. I cant believe this, all this time, I thought I could trust her. She was supposed to be my friend."Billie said out loud, more or less talking to herself.

"Well, she's not. Don't worry so much about it, we have a party to get to. We are going to spend the weekend in your favorite place, with some of your favorite people, even your baby."he said smiling trying to make her do the same. He had seen the fake smile she was putting on for the fans, and he wanted to see a real one. He caught a smile giggle from her, and figured it was progress. "Babe three days in Cameron, appearance on The Hardy Show, playing with Shannon, and Matt's annual party, tell me this is not going to bring you down. You know because if you let this bother you, your only letting her win."he added.

"Ok you know what we have a three hour drive to your house, and you are acting smart. This does not bode well. Randell Keith Orton, since when do you get to give me advice?"she asked crossing her arms over her chest. She was the one who didn't make mistakes, not Randy, how come he got to give her advice?

"Since I'm older than you. And since you so called "friend" decided that I belonged to her, and no one else. You know most men would love to be fought over by women, how come I cant enjoy this?"he replied.

She couldn't help but laugh, "You really think she stands a chance?"she asked being dead serious.

"I think you need to take her seriously. I think that she will do anything and everything to get what she wants, including backstabbing, and or cheating. But, if I know you like I think I do, then that isn't going to stop you either."he said smiling. He picked up her hand and kissed it. She smiled in return.

She lay the seat back, and went to sleep. Dreaming of beating the hell out of Melina, only to be shaken awake by Randy when they arrived at Randy's house. He helped her out of the hummer, and into the house. They had several hours until their flight out to Raleigh. She ran up to Randy's room which she had remembered since the last time she had been there, which was about a week ago, and plopped down on his bed.

She was no longer tired, she more frustrated than anything. She covered her head with the pillow and screamed into it, what was she going to do? Did she really have to be so stubborn? Was Randy really this important?

"I'm going to get a shower, ok."Randy said standing in the doorway to his bedroom. She starred, he was already down to nothing but his boxers.

She was still starring as he walked toward her. She blinked herself out of la la land, and replied. "Ok."

"You ok? You ran away as soon as we got in, did I do something?"he asked.

"No, just thinking."he sat down on the bed beside her.

She looked so cute, pouting, holding the pillow like a teddy bear. He motioned for her to come to him, and she did, sitting on his lap. He kissed her passionately, was it really bothering her that bad? "Listen how many times do I have to tell you. Nothing is going to happen, to me or you, ok. There are too many people who love you to let anything happen to you ok."

She moved her legs around so she was straddling his lap. He had to suppress a moan of desire as she touched him.

"My one shot, and it seems like everyone around me is working against me."she replied getting frustrated, while trying to keep her composure about where she was sitting, and the strong urges she was getting.

"I'm not against you, and neither are your boys. We're all here to make sure you get where you want to go."he said, realizing that under her pressure he was getting very hard, very fast. If she didn't move, and quick, he was going to have a real problem.

She pushed forward a little, causing her pleasure, and him mental agony. "There is so much I want to do. And with everyone working...Ohhhh...Randy!"she trailed off, moaning with desire, frustration, and passion.

He didn't understand what had caused her to do that. He looked down and realized that his erection was pointed right into her. "You see what you do to me?"he asked, moments before she attacked his lips.

He tried being gentle, but she was rather forceful herself. He was using all of his self-discipline to not just fuck her hard and fast right there, he knew she was a virgin. He flipped her over so he was laying on top of her, and let his hands roam her body.

"Randy."he stopped to listen to her, he would never live it down if she told him no. He felt he would die of embarrassment. "I need you."was all she said. It was all she needed to say.

"I'll be gentle."he replied, and with that she proceeded to allow him the one thing no other man had ever had. The one thing she could give him, that only he could have.

They lay there breathlessly, her more than him. She could only stare at him, she had given herself totally to him, and had enjoyed every minute of it. She looked at the clock on the wall they had four hours until they flew out.

"I thought you were going to get a shower?"she asked, bringing him back to reality.

"You want to join me?"he replied.

She entered Matt's house at eleven o'clock that night. Sore, tired, flustered, and as happy as any girl could be. Lucky for her and Randy the party wasn't until the next night. They slept great, despite the lumpiness of Matt's spare bed.

She filmed her great on screen re-debut, on the show, and had a great time being a total idiot with Jeff and Randy at the party, but she was yet to see her baby.

Getting ready to leave the next morning there was a knock on the front door. "Hey Bill, come down stairs!"she heard Jeff yell.

She lay the stuff she was trying to pack on the bed, and headed down. As she came down the steps she saw a blond in the door way looking at her. A baseball cap backwards, tattooed arms crossed over his chest, and a smile plastered on his face.

"You didn't think you were leaving without seeing me did you?"Shannon asked.

She squealed, running down the last few steps she jumped into Shannon's now opened arms, giving him a big kiss on the lips, one that any other boyfriend would have been upset about.

She still clung to him, arms rapped around him as he set her back down. "Where have you been? I didn't get to spend any time with you."she said sounding like she was going to cry.

"I have been talking with Vince. Guess who is coming into your storyline this next week?"he replied. "Now you have the Hardy's, the Legend Killer, and the Prince of Punk."

**yay it looks like shannon just joined the ranks of Billies team. now the question is who does Melina come up with next. r&r please. hugs and kisses all. and we'll just have to see where this is going to go.**


	6. Survivor SeriesAnother new member

**Ok you all I'm sorry its so late. I just havent had time, and if i did have time, then my computere wouldnt co operate so here it is at last the next chapter, enjoy.**

"Oh my God. Really?"she asked, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh yeah. Now you may be the number one contender but survivor series is first up. And now whats going to happen is, its going to be team Melina vs. team Billie, in a traditional survivor series match. Me, the Hardy's, and Orton, plus someone else, because you and Melina are not in it, yawl have a match later that night for the title."Shannon finished.

She could see Randy with his mouth on the ground(figuratively), and Jeff and Matt couldn't help but laugh, and she couldn't blame them.

"So who did Melina get? And how many people already know about everything going on with us?"she asked Randy.

"Well I called John last night after we got off the plane."

"You told us, and Matt told Ashley, and I told Shannon, cause I knew you didn't have his new cell number yet."Jeff said.

"Great so everyone knows. Oh well, so is it going to be 5 on 5 at survivor series Shan?"she asked.

"Yeah. You have got to find one more guy who will be willing to help you."Shannon told her.

"You know what, I think I have just the person."she replied with an evil grin.

The next night backstage at Raw.

"Are you sure about this? I mean this could be really bad."Matt said, they were all hanging out in the Hardy locker room talking about the survivor series battle.

"Everything will be fine. Tonight we get jumped by MNM and Edge and Melina's fourth which if rumor has it is true will be "KENNY!" so then Shannon comes in to pick up the save. I challenge her to a street fight for the womans championship at survivor series, and a traditional survivor series match for you boys."she replied, sitting up from laying on the bench.

"Come on guys have a little faith, it will go fine. So who is this fifth guy for them, and us, do we know him, and more importantly, can we trust him?"Jeff asked.

"Well Layla is currently trying to find out for us, but its looking like it will be Finlay probably."she noticed the looks of concern written on everyones face. "Guys I'm prepared. You will have a valet to take care of hornswoggle, promise."she smiled mischievously, and she noticed Shannon stifle a laugh, he could tell she was enjoying making them sweat.

"Your on in ten."a stage hand knocked and told them.

They made their way up to the Gorilla position, and waited until they heard her music blare through the speakers. The crowd went wild when "You Give Love A Bad Name," by Atreyu came on.

In the ring she called for the microphone.

"Melina, despite your attempts, I'm still here. Did you think you would get away with it, well all you did was piss me off. I have a proposition for you. At survivor series me and you in a street fight for the Woman's Championship, and your team take on my team."she felt a sharp pain in her head, and hit the ground with a thump.

"You want it you got it!"she heard Melina scream into the microphone. She could hear the crowd booing Melina as they put the beat down on Billie, Randy, Matt, and Jeff.

Then it changed, and the crowd was cheering as Shannon and someone in a sweatshirt ran in for the save. They helped her to her feet, and she noticed it was taking everything the boys at the ramp could do to hold Melina back.

She picked the microphone back up. "See you at survivor series."she said.

Back in the locker room they were talking about what would go down at this Sunday's pay-per view.

"Who is he?"Randy finally asked.

"Someone, don't worry. He's cool, I've known him for a real long time, you have nothing to worry about."she laughed, holding an ice pack to her head. Whoever said chair shots didn't hurt was a bold faced liar.

Her and Randy were silent in the car, on their way to the hotel, Jeff and Shannon were a different story. In the back seat they were doing something, she wasn't completely sure what, she only heard bits and pieces, but the way it sounded, Shannon was losing.

When they reached the hotel, the boys decided that they wanted to go get drinks at the bar. She said she didn't mind, kissed Randy goodbye, and headed up to her room.

When she stepped out of the elevator onto the fourth floor she was greeted by a horrible surprise. Melina and MNM were standing in the middle of the hall waiting on her.

"Hey, Billie. How are you honey? Does your head hurt? Maybe I hit you a little to hard. It's a good thing that little twerp friend of yours showed up, c'mon Bill tell me, who exactly was that in the sweatshirt?"Melina sneered.

"You'll just have to wait till' Sunday like everyone else to find out."she smiled. Looking at Joey she could tell he hated having to do this, but in order to keep his job, he was her lapdog.

She felt a sharp pain in her cheek, and she looked at the floor. "Tell me dammit."

She looked back up at Melina who was screaming at her, Joey had his head turned to face the wall. She felt another sharp pain, this time on the other cheek. "Tell me you stupid..."

Melina never finished the sentence, as Billie decked her. She toppled to the ground. Johnny was about to be on her when someone in a black hooded sweatshirt hit him hard at the base of his back, not hard enough to hurt him permanently, just hard enough to make it painful to breathe.

"Get these two out of here Joey. Everything will be fine ok, don't worry."she said to Joey as she stepped over the bodies, one writhing in pain the other completely out.

The person in the sweatshirt escorted her to her room, and she invited him in when they got there. Once the stepped inside all formalities were gone and it was just her, and one of her oldest friends.

She hugged him so tight,squealing with delight. "I'm so glad you came. I didn't know who I would get if you couldn't make it."

"Well I made it, and thats all that matters."he replied.

They talked for a while before he said he needed some training to get ready for Sunday. She agreed and said that she was going to call and check up on Randy, plus she was beginning to fell a little sick.

She never called Randy, she was out as soon as he left. When she woke up it was eleven in the morning Randy was beside her sleeping soundly, and she had a monster head-ache. Just take two non-aspirin pain re-leavers and it will be ok, she told herself.

The week drug on, with her feeling worse and worse, she was afraid she had the flu. Yet once Sunday came around, she was more ready than ever and everything was fine. She decided after she threw up all of her breakfast, that she would go see a doctor before she had to go on. She told Randy where she was going and he said he would call and get her results later that day, because she had to be at the arena early to talk with Vince.

The doctor only did a few tests, pee in a cup, draw a little blood, stick a cu tip in your mouth, maybe you have strep throat.

Her meeting with Vince was pretty breaf, and she only saw Melina for a moment, in which Melina avoided her, she could see that she two black eyes. She went out back and signed as many autographs as she could.

She found Randy about twenty minutes before he went out, and realized he had a glow about him. She convinced him that he needed to shower before he went out there, and he convinced her that she needed one too. Although in the shower they were not particularly interested in getting clean. Whoever said making love in a shower is uncomfortable was lieing, it was great!

She escorted him to the Gorilla position and waited while the Hardy's and Shannon joined them. She was not allowed to go out there with them, but she was sending Ashley in her sted. Melina's team was on first. Then Randy's music was first and he did it great, the whole time with a smile on his face. Shannon was next with Ashley beside him. Then the Hardy's received rock star ovations, and the time came to introduce the mystery man.

The entire place was silent waiting on the new person to appear. The lights were out and everyone was waiting. Then to everyone's surprise, and delight they heard it.

"MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. KEEENNNNNNNEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDYYY!"

**Did you see it coming? Did anyone see it coming? Well next chapter you will get a bunch of surprises, it will be the last chapter. Its been real. Hope you liked it and I know you will hate the way I end it, so dont get to mad yet.**


	7. The End

**Here it is the last chapter, it was fun while it lasted and dont hate me too much because of how i ended it. Plz.**

Everyone in the ring was shocked by the loudmouth's return, some happy surprise some upset.

Joey was the first one pinned, and eliminated, no-one wanted him to get hurt. Followed by Shannon, due to Finlay yanking him down by the hair while the ref had his back turned, and his head clipped the turnbuckle. Edge was eliminated next after a twist of fate. Then Kenny by Kennedy, with a Kenton. Matt was eliminated next by Finlay, with the Celtic clutch. Finlay was next by Randy, with the RKO. And finely in the end after an RKO, a Kenton, and a Swanton Nitro was pinned.

In the ring they celebrated, while Melina ran down to yell at Randy, although all he could do was laugh, at the fact that her face was swollen. She left quickly, while Randy walked with Ken and Jeff laughing, when he remembered that he hadn't told Billie why he was so happy, and what the doctor had said.

In the back Billie was getting ready for her match, which was in thirty minutes. When she heard the door behind her open and close, and it lock. She turned around expecting to see Randy but what she found was Melina with a gun pointed right at her.

"Mel, where did you get that? Calm down."she said trying to keep her cool, she raised her hands slowly.

"You think you can just do this to me?"she asked stepping toward her the gun pointed right at her head. "You think you can tell me to calm down, when your keeping the love of my life from me, you ruin my beauty, and try to take my championship. There is no way your getting anything from me! No Compassion, No Praise, Nothing!"she screamed.

"Melina it doesn't have to be like this, I didn't want any of this."she replied.

"Of course you did! You whore, you stole Randy from me!"she said.

This girl was delusional. There was banging on the door, she could tell it was Ken and Randy. "Open the door."

"Help!"she screamed.

"Shut up! Your going to pay..."Ken burst through the door and grabbed Melina, while Randy ran to her.

Ken was wrestling with Melina, and Randy was holding her trying to ask her what happened when...

BANG!!!

Billie's eyes widened, as she felt Randy slump against her. She heard another loud slam as Melina hit the lockers, Ken had knocked her out. She did her best to cushion Randy as he went to the ground. She pulled her hands out from around Randy, they were covered in blood, Randy's blood.

"Oh My God Randy! Ken go get help, she shot Randy! Baby stay with me."she said patting Randy's cheek.

He opened eyes and despite his situation, smiled. "Told you I would always protect you."

She smiled grimly. "Yeah, yeah you did. You did it I'm fine."she was crying.

"Don't cry, I told you, I never want to be the reason for your tears."he was talking so low it was almost a whisper.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ken's gone for help, your going to be ok."she said trying to make him more comfortable.

He coughed extremely hard convulsing a little, and blood caked his lips when he did. He swallowed hard. "I love you. Of all the things I've done in my life, I leave two things I never regretted. You, and It."he said patting her stomach.

"What? Randy what are you talking about?"she asked. He said nothing but tried again to smile, this time it was more of a grimace, he leaned up and kissed her one last time.

Randy took one last raged breath, before going still holding Billie's hand.

Randy Orton was pronounced dead on the scene, killed by a gun shot through his right ventricle. Melina was sentenced to life in a criminally insane prison, where she enjoys a padded room.

Billie found out the next day, that she was two weeks pregnant with Randy's baby. Two months later she married Jeff Hardy, and six and a half months later she gave birth to Randell Keith Orton Hardy, on Randy's birthday. She had two more kids, Tristan Edward, and Christian Joseph.

Twenty years later, her, Jeff, and Ken were going home after visiting Shannon. They swerved to miss a dead deer, it was raining, and Jeff lost control of the car. They flipped, and skidded to a halt.

Billie stirred in the backseat. She pulled at her seatbelt, but couldn't get it undone.

"Billie."she heard a soft whisper from the front.

"I'm here." she said. She reached out and clutched Ken's hand when he reached back there. She felt his hand go limp after a minute, and he was gone.

She looked up and saw a bright light, and at the end was Randy smiling, and holding out his hand, with Ken walking toward him.

Billie Smith was pronounced dead on impact, as was Ken "Kennedy" Anderson. Jeff Hardy survived with a broken neck and arm. She was 41, and he was 52.

It is said by Jeff that there was a breaf light in front of them when he came to, and he swore he could see two figures welcoming a third.

**The End.**

**Love you all, thanx for the support. The End.**


End file.
